


Une dernière nuit ou un nouveau jour ?

by OokamiShiroka



Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiShiroka/pseuds/OokamiShiroka
Summary: «Professeur, à quoi ça sert de prier Ashaï ?»Une question auquel Fenrir a répondu rapidement, mais peut-être que douter fait parti de leur existence après tout.(Spoil un peu de la démo.)
Relationships: Rave Rabier (MC)/Fenrir Valence
Kudos: 5





	Une dernière nuit ou un nouveau jour ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais commencé cette fiction en janvier et je suis retombé dessus hier. Je sais que je n'ai pas continué ce que je voulais initialement faire, mais la tournure actuelle me plaît donc voilà.

Tout était calme sur le toit de l'Académie des Mages, il y avait juste le doux bruit du vent qui m'apaisé à chaque fois. À cette hauteur, impossible d'entendre les gens et ça faisait du bien. Quand je vivais à la ferme, je faisais tout pour m'enfuir le plus possible des autres, enfin, surtout pour ne pas entendre trop de gens à la fois. Mais peut-être que j'aurais dû être plus près des gens, peut-être que j'aurai pu éviter leurs morts... Quand je ferme les yeux, quand on me reparle des morts-qui-marchent ou qu'on me demande quand est-ce que j'ai obtenu ma magie, tout me fait me rappeler de ce moment-là.

-Puis-je savoir ce que fait un élève ici à cette heure-là ? Le couvre-feu est déjà passé, monsieur Rabier.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne et c'était une personne que j'essayais d'éviter depuis quelques jours maintenant. La voix du professeur Valence.

-Comptez-vous m'ignorer monsieur Rabier ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée vu que vous vous trouvez déjà sur une pente glissante vu que vous ne respectez pas le couvre-feu. 

Je pouvais entendre à ses pas qu'il se rapprochait de moi quand j'ai senti qu'il avait la moitié du chemin entre sa position initiale et moi, j'ai ouvert la bouche pour poser une question inattendue. 

-Professeur, à quoi cela sert-il de prier Ashaï ?

Comme je m'y attendais, ma question l'avait suffisamment surpris pour qu'il arrête de marcher vers moi. Après quelques instants d'hésitation et de réflexion, il finit par me répondre sans continuer son avancée, réfléchissant à la formulation de sa phrase.

-Nous prions Ashaï car il est notre Dieu. Il est celui qui nous a permis d'être ici, celui qui nous a donné vie. Nos prières représentent nos remerciements envers lui. Il est la personne la plus importante pour chaque habitant d'Arcan et il le restera éternellement. Il est la lumière qui nous guide au travers des ténèbres, nous guidant vers un avenir meilleur. Il est tout simplement notre guide.

Notre guide ? Un avenir meilleur ? Est-ce la vérité ? À ce moment-là, je leva ma tête vers nos lunes brillantes comme du cristal. Ai-je ne serait-ce qu'un guide ? Non. Je ne possède rien pareille, si une telle chose avait le cas, je n'aurais jamais eu à subir ces choses affreuses. Si seulement ce "guide" m'avait montrer qu'il aurait fallu que je me dépêche de rentrer... Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis à peine monsieur Valence continuer son monologue.

-On se tourne vers lui parfois lorsque l’on doute, lorsque l’on a peur ou lorsque l’on a besoin de quelqu’un à qui se confier. Chaque maison ou bâtiment important possède un autel qui lui est dédié car nous vivons pour lui et en son nom. Il a le droit de vie et de mort sur nous.

À ces mots, je ne pu m'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers le bas. Si je tombais de cette hauteur, je suis sûr et certain que je mourrais. Le silence commença alors à s'agrandir, nous étions tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées. Monsieur Valence devait sûrement se demander pour quelle raison je lui avais posé ces questions sur Ashaï, tandis que pour ma part, je réfléchissais aux nouvelles informations que je venais d'obtenir. Si je venais à être sur le point de mourir, est-ce que quelqu'un me sauverait ? Est-ce que Ashaï enverrait une personne pour me sauver de mes cauchemars ? Puis-je vraiment croire, faire confiance à une personne, un être qui n'a jamais montré qu'il était là pour moi ? Je connais pas les réponses à ces questions, mais je sais une chose : le destin est contre moi. Je le sais depuis que je l'ai vu, j'étais tombé amoureux, bien malgré moi, de monsieur Valence. En soit, ça ne me dérangeait pas de l'aimer, ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème était qu'il était un Valence, une famille connue pour contrôler les morts-qui-marchent et le fait de penser à ça m'effrayait. Est-ce que Ashaï a prévu de faire de ma vie un véritable enfer ? Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il avait probablement réussi. Si monsieur Valence apprenait la vérité sur le lien que j'avais les morts-qui-marchent, il me tuerait immédiatement. Du moins, si il décide de me laisser en vie si il venait à apprendre mes sentiments, ce qui serait un miracle en soit. Peu importe la vérité qu'il apprendrait, je me ferais sûrement abattre ou traiter de monstre pour ne pas être un homme normal qui aime les femmes. Mon regard se tourna à nouveau vers les lunes de Arcan et je m'entend alors soupirer de lassitude. J'étais fatigué, épuisé de toute cette histoire. Depuis le jour où ce mort-qui-marche a attaqué le village, ma vie a drastiquement changé. J'ai quitté mon foyer en me disant que je pourrais peut-être ne jamais revenir là-bas. J'avais une magie des plus pathétiques et faible. Et il y avait mon cœur qui a décidé de se mêler à cette histoire sans sens. Alors, oui, Ashaï devait me haïr pour une raison inconnue.

-Monsieur Rabier ? 

La voix de monsieur Valence me ramena à la réalité et je remarqua alors que mon souffle était saccadé, il devait sûrement l'avoir remarqué aussi car il s'approcha à nouveau de moi. Ses pas me firent trembler doucement, j'étais effrayé sans en connaître la raison.

-Monsieur Rabier, vous devriez vous éloigner du bord, vous allez finir par tomber avec vos tremblements. Je n'ai pas envie de voir un élève tomber accidentellement.

-Ne vous approchez pas...

Je savais qu'il avait entendu la peur dans ma voix malgré que je n'ai pas parler très fort. Ces pas se sont arrêtés pendant quelques secondes avant de se faire à nouveau entendre. Il s'approchait rapidement de moi, je ne voulais pas me retourner. C'est alors que j'ai senti ses bras autour de ma taille pour me tirer vers son corps, loin du bord.

-J'ignore ce qui vous arrive monsieur Rabier, mais je vous demanderez de ne pas vous mettre en danger. Si vous avez un problème vous pouvez m'en parler ou en parler à un autre professeur. L'Académie met en avant la bonne entente des élèves et des professeurs. Personne ne vous jugera ou ne vous fera du mal si vous dites quelque chose à moins qu'il ne souhaite avoir des problèmes avec moi. N'hésitez pas à me parler, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider et régler vos problèmes.

J'entendais sa respiration près de mon oreille gauche, je n'arrivais pas à calmer mon cœur qui battait terriblement vite, si ça continuait ainsi, j'allais finir par faire une crise d’hyperventilation, Fenrir dû le remarquer également car il me retourna doucement vers lui pour me regarder attentivement.

-Vous devez vous calmer, votre état pourrait s'aggraver. Je souhaite vous aider du mieux que je peux, mais vous devez également faire un effort de votre coté, monsieur Rabier.

-Pourquoi souhaitez-vous m'aider ? Je peux régler mes problèmes seul, monsieur.

-Faites-moi confiance. Accepter de l'aide quand on en a vraiment besoin est toujours une bonne idée, continuer à tout faire seul ne causera que plus de douleur et problèmes. Personne n'est invincible ou surpuissant et personne ne devrait penser qu'il l'est. Et puis, on se sent toujours mieux après avoir vidé notre sac. De plus, c'est mon devoir faire en sorte que vous et vos camarades allaient bien.

-Vous avez dit que personne ne me jugera ou ne me fera du mal, pas vrai ? Est-ce que cela signifie que même vous, vous ne ferez rien contre moi, professeur ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis un professeur et même si je suis strict la plupart du temps, je ne suis pas mauvais. Je me préoccupe des élèves de l'académie et vous êtes tous libres de venir me voir pour un quelconque problème ou une quelconque question que vous vous posez. Avez-vous aussi peu d'estime pour moi, monsieur Rabier ?

-Je vous respecte professeur, mais j'ai peur de votre réaction. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde après tout.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Vous êtes un Valence, tandis que je ne suis qu'un pauvre habitant qui n'était même pas destiner à vous rencontrer normalement. La seule raison de notre rencontre, c'est cette magie inintéressante que je possède. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous dites qu'elle est incroyable, monsieur. Je n'ai même pas était capable de les sauver ce jour-là qui a scellé mon destin. Si seulement j'avais été plus rapide pour rentrer, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et je ne me retrouverai pas dans une telle situation.

-Est-ce que vous trouvez votre situation mauvaise ?

-Non, je ne parle pas de ça. J'aime bien pouvoir être ici, loin de tout ce que j'ai connu, mais j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas à cause de cette magie. J'aurais aimé penser que nous aurions pu nous rencontrer d'une autre manière sans le sacrifice de ces personnes.

-Je vois. Si cela n'est pas trop déplacé, pourriez-vous me dire comment ils sont morts ?

-Ils ont été tués par un mort-qui-marche... J'ai été incapable de me battre contre lui. Ma magie n'est pas efficace. Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai tout fait pour l'utiliser le moins possible avant d'arriver à la capitale.

-Alors c'est pour ça que vous n'étiez pas curieux à l'idée de savoir ce que vous pouviez faire avec elle. Je comprend mieux maintenant. Vous savez, j'étais dans la même situation quand j'ai commencé à comprendre toute l'étendue de mon pouvoir. 

-Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas quand on vous regarde, professeur. Vous semblez toujours savoir ce que vous faites comme si rien ne pourrais vous atteindre. Je trouve que vous êtes vraiment une personne incroyable.

-Je ne suis pas incroyable. Je vous l'ai dit avant après tout : personne n'est invincible. Pas même moi malgré ce que vous semblez penser. Je possède mes propres problèmes et mes propres doutes.

-Et vous vous tournez vers Ashaï quand tel est le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi me tournerai-je vers notre Dieu ?

-Vous avez dit avant que nous prions Ashaï quand nous avons peur ou quand nous doutons donc vous devez vous tourner vers lui quand vous doutez, non ?

-C'est vrai, c'est ce que je devrais faire, mais je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Ashaï ne pourrait pas m'aider pour ce problème là. Je me dois de le régler par mes propres moyens.

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il était clairement sérieux, il ne souriait même plus. Ce problème devait vraiment lui tenir à cœur pour qu'il abandonne son air habituel. Je sentis mon cœur s’étreindre douloureusement en le regardant. C'est alors que je me souviens à nouveau de ses paroles : « on se sent toujours mieux après avoir vidé notre sac ». Peut-être que je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il accepte aussi de me parler de son problème ?

-Professeur, vous ne voulez pas m'en parler un peu ? Peut-être que je pourrais vous aider avec ce problème. Je ne suis qu'un élève, c'est vrai, mais parler est toujours mieux que de se renfermer, non ?

Je vis ses yeux se plisser en écoutant mes paroles, peut-être que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin ? À peine ai-je pensé ça, que je vis un doux sourire et un regard tendre sur le visage de mon professeur.

-C'est gentil de proposer votre aide, monsieur Rabier. Je l'apprécie vraiment et je l'accepte avec plaisir. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté de mes problèmes avec quelqu'un, mais que diriez-vous de faire donnant-donnant ?

-Donnant-donnant ? 

-J'accepte de parler de mon problème si vous acceptez aussi de me dire ce qui vous a mis dans un tel état plutôt.

C'était un coup bas, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment rechigner. La confiance joue un rôle important dans une discussion et je savais que même si il me faisait confiance en tant qu'élève, il ne devait pas me faire confiance complètement pour aller jusqu'à me parler de ses problèmes sans recevoir quelque chose en retour.

-D'accord. J'accepte votre marché, professeur.

Il me fit un geste de la tête et m'invita à m’asseoir près du bord à côté de lui. En me voyant hésiter sur l'explication de mon problème, il me jeta un sourire avant de lever la tête vers les lunes et commença à parler d'une voix calme.

-Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'aimer ou d'être aimé par quelqu'un en particulier. Étant un Valence, les gens me respectent et me craignent sans essayer d'apprendre comment je suis vraiment. C'est vrai que cela évite beaucoup de problèmes, mais je n'aime pas que l'on essaye de rentrer dans mes bonnes grâces juste parce que je fais parti de la seule famille qui peut s'occuper d'arrêter et de contrôler les morts-qui-marchent. Personne n'a essayé de m'approcher juste pour qui j'étais sauf Ilyes, bien sûr. Mais hormis lui, je n'ai personne à mes côtés et personne n'ose essayer quoi que ce soit. Même la personne que j'aime ne doit sûrement pas m'aimer en retour.

Il aime quelqu'un ? Je me demande de qui il s'agit. Ça doit sûrement être une femme magnifique qui a réussi à avoir son attention. Je n'ai aucune chance face à ça, je suis une personne anormal après tout. Je vis alors son sourire s'estompé et son regard se faire lointain.

-Je suis sûr que si vous lui parliez, cette femme pourrait vous rendre vos sentiments. Vous êtes une personne incroyable après tout, professeur.

-Merci monsieur Rabier, mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il faudrait déjà que ça soit une femme pour commencer.

Il tourna alors son visage vers moi avec un nouveau sourire brillant et son même regard tendre. Je ne comprenais pas. Si il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme, ça signifiait que ça devait être un homme, non ? Alors ça veut dire que le professeur Valence et moi étions tous les deux des anormaux ? Perdu, je lui lança un regard consterné.

-Êtes-vous un anormal comme moi, professeur ?

-Un anormal ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas alors ne m'insultait pas d'anormal, monsieur Rabier. Surtout que ce n'est pas anormal d'aimer un homme, Ashaï accepte ce genre de choses.

-On m'a toujours dit que j'étais un anormal à cause de mes préférences, que Ashaï me punirait pour ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

-Personne n'a le droit de vous dire ce genre de choses, monsieur Rabier et je suis désolé que vous avez été traité ainsi. Je vous promet que personne dans cette académie ne vous diras que vous êtes un monstre ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne laisserai pas ça se produire.

-Donc je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher ou de fuir alors ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. 

-Était-ce la chose qui vous perturbez tant ? 

-Pas vraiment, mais ça en faisait partie. Je vous remercie de m'avoir éclairé professeur, vous aviez raison en disant que ça faisait du bien de vider son sac, mais j'aimerai vous poser une dernière question.

-Quelle question ?

-Sans vouloir être indiscret, puis-je savoir qui est la personne que vous aimez ?

-La personne que j'aime ? Bon... Je suppose que je peux faire une exception pour vous, monsieur Rabier.

C'est alors qu'il a approché son visage de moi et qu'il m'a murmuré une seule phrase dans l'oreille droite :

-La personne que j'aime, c'est toi Rave.

-Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi, monsieur...

-Je suis plus que sérieux, Rave.

Je leva mon regard vers lui avec surprise et je vis le même regard sérieux d'avant. J'étais complètement subjugué par la lueur qui se trouvait dans ses yeux et je sentis alors mon visage rougir.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous ressentiez la même chose que moi, professeur. 

Je vis alors la surprise se peindre sur son visage et en comprenant ce que cela signifiait, une légère rougeur apparue également sur son visage.

-Je pensais que la personne que j'aimais ne me retournerait pas mes sentiments, mais je suis heureux de voir que je me suis trompé. Tu dis que je suis incroyable, mais celui qui est vraiment incroyable, c'est toi, Rave.

-Je pensais qu'Ashaï me haïssait vraiment, mais je suis content au final de voir qu'il semble être un peu de mon coté quand même. Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré, professeur !

-Tu peux me tutoyer et m’appeler par mon prénom, Rave. Je pense qu'on peut laisser tomber le protocole quand nous sommes juste à deux.

Le sourire que je fis alors devait sûrement être resplendissant et je ne pu m’empêcher de mettre mes bras autour de sa taille et de le serrer fort contre moi tellement mon bonheur était intense. Après quelques instants, il finit par mettre ses bras autour de mon cou tout en enfouissant sa tête contre moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis doucement décalé de lui pour tendrement l'embrasser sur les lèvres puis je l'ai senti bouger pour s'éloigner de moi.

-Je pense que nous devrions rentrer, il commence à vraiment se faire tard. Nous avons discuté pendant pas mal de temps.

-Je suis d'accord. Surtout que je dois avouer que je commence vraiment à fatiguer. Mais je suppose que nous sommes maintenant ensemble, Fenrir ?

-Quelle question idiote, bien sûr que oui.

Je pouvais voir encore un léger rougissement sur ses joues et je ne pu me retenir de sourire à cette vue tout en me disant qu'il était vraiment adorable. Je leva alors une dernière fois mes yeux vers les lunes d'Arcan en me disant qu'un nouveau jour arriverait bientôt et que cette nuit que nous avons passés sur ce toit ne sera pas la dernière pour moi.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est mieux qu'une "bad ending", non ? J'avais prévu de faire en sorte que ça se termine mal pour Rave et que Fenrir repense à ce qu'il a répondu à Rave, mais j'ai totalement changé en reprenant ma fiction. Je souhaitais un truc plus joyeux pour contre balancer ce que j'avais fait dans l'ancienne fiction.  
> (Je pense surtout à toi, Lath !)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! ~


End file.
